Just Friends, Nothing More
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: Modern Merlin! Gwaine and Percival are friends. They share an apartment and the same taste in BBC One shows! Ask them anything and they'll say their just friends, nothing more. But when Merlin gets a photo the Just Friends has a chance to something more. Rated T for use of language, cause this is modern!
1. Chapter 1- Girlfriends and Pizza

**Hey Merlin fans! How are you? Good good! So, I read to much Fanfiction and I've started shipping Gwaine and Percival... Hmm..**

**This is a modern version of Merlin. The story is focused on Gwaine and Percy! Yay! **

**Lets go!**

* * *

"Oh well fuck you!" Kathy yelled, grabbing her coat and slamming the door. Gwaine raised his hands to his head and sighed.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Percival asked, closing the apartment door as he entered and tossed his jacket onto the hanger and dumping his bag below it. "She looked pretty pissed."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"I told her I was bi when she asked about my exs." Gwaine paused to changed the channel. "While we weren't really wearing much."

Percival made small retching sounds before falling onto the sofa beside Gwaine, leaning back and closing his eyes. "That does turn people off you know." He said and Gwaine shrugged.

"Busy day?" He asked, changing the channel until he reached BBC One.

"No shit Sherlock." Came the answer.

"I had to write three reports, each five hundred words long, then make the entire office coffee because they're all to lazy to do it themselves then I almost got fired for kicking the boss's cat."

"You kicked Gerald?" Gwaine grinned. "Sweet."

"Not really." Percival yawned. "When does Merlin start Saturday?"

"Eight twenty like normal. Why?"

"Because I bloody don't want to watch Strictly Come Dancing, don't know about you." Percival stood up and walked across the room towards his bag, from which he pulled out a large pizza.

"I assumed Kathy would still be here so I got an extra large. Oh well." The taller man walked into the kitchen and Gwaine spread himself across the sofa, knocking the remote and Percival's book onto the floor.

The title page for some ridiculous program flashed across the screen and Gwaine heard Percival yell "Change the bloody channel or I will eat all the pizza!"

Laughing, Gwaine grabbed his laptop off the floor and connected it to the tv, loading BBC iPlayer.

"Last weeks Merlin or the final episode of this series's Doctor Who?" He called.

"Anything but Doctor Who. You know I cried when we first watched the ponds leave." Percival replied, coming out the kitchen. He put two glasses of wine on the side and disappeared back into the kitchen. Gwaine reached for a glass but brought his hand back when he remembered he was trying to stop his alcohol problems.

"That was a bloody evil test you ass." Gwaine said as Percival came back with the pizza.

"You passed though!" Percival grinned, putting the pizza down and grabbing a slice. "So. Which episode is this again?" He asked as John Hurts voice filled the room.

"Another's Sorrow." Gwaine replied, his mouth full of pizza.

"Oh. The Mithian one." Percival said and Gwaine nodded. The two watched the majority of the show in silence, occasionally staying something on the lack of show Percival's sleeves or the fact that show Gwaine had had a haircut before going back to quietly eating the pizza.

The end credits rolled and Gwaine suddenly became aware of a gently snoring Percival leaning on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable, knowing perfectly well there was no way he would be able to lift Percival off him. He closed his eyes and allowed the blackness to take him.

* * *

"Gwaine? Gwaine! Perce!" Merlin yelled, pounding on the door. He sighed, guessing they were asleep. He pulled a paper-clip from his pocket and opened the door. He closed it again quietly, looking round the room. Merlin laughed when he saw both men asleep on the sofa. Percival was pushed back so he spanned most of the space and Gwaine had lain himself across the taller man.

Merlin took out his iPhone and took a picture. He considered posting it on Facebook and laughed at the fun he could have with that. He tagged practically everyone, even Arthur Pendragon and hit post. He then went to the kitchen.

Merlin filled a bucket full of cold water, added a few ice cubes for same measures, and tipped it over the sleeping men.

Gwaine practically flew off Percival, his eyes darting around the room and eventually fixing on Merlin. Percival just sat up shivering.

"Good morning Gentlemen. Sleep well?" Merlin grinned. Gwaine continued glaring at Merlin as Percival said, "How later are we? Sorry Merlin. We'll be in soon."

Merlin laughed and pushed Percival back on the sofa as he tried to stand up.

"Guys! It's Saturday." He grinned and Gwaine made a noise like a strangled cat which cause the others to laugh.

"How dare you! That was so mean! I was sleeping really well!" Gwaine yelled before he stormed out the room.

"Really well." Merlin snorted and Percival looked at him inquiringly. Merlin pulled his phone out his pocket and handed it to Percival who's eyes widened.

"Please do not put that on Facebook. We'll never hear the end of it." The taller man begged and Merlin grinned wickedly and remained silent.

"Merlin. You bloody idiot." Percival groaned, slapping his hands to his face. "How am I meant to go to work later? Please tell me you didn't..." His voice trailed off as he heard something collapse and Gwaine yell a line of curses. "I shall deal with that." He added, standing up. "Can you get the water out of our sofa please? Thanks." And with that, he disappeared into Gwaine's room.

* * *

**There you have it! Modern Merlin! Next time we have a slightly rude Facebook chat and some old lady's with handbags!**

**usque ad proximam tempus, amici mei**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	2. Chapter 2- Facebook and Bricks

**Why hello there! This is my third update of the day! Gasp! This contains a bit of Facebook messaging! Yay! Facebook! If you have any questions about why I picked particular surnames, just ask!**

**I don't own Facebook.**

* * *

"I never want to see Merlin ever again." Gwaine sighed, putting his feet on the table in front of him.

"You've sat on that big arse of yours all day. I had to go into the office. Merlin went and tagged everyone! I think the nicest person I've seen all day was that old lady in the street who smacked me in the face with her handbag when I asked her grandchildren to be quiet." Percival yelled as he shoved tins and other food items into their rightful cupboards. Gwaine heard him mutter some colourful language before returning to the sofa, an ice pack pressed to his left eye.

"Merlin better be good tonight." He grumbled, picking up his laptop and loading Facebook.

"Ah fuck." He added as around 300 new comments had been added to the photo. "Your following the conversation?!" Gwaine asked incredulously, "That's messed up."

"Like my bloody face." Percival snapped.

"Do you want me to look?" Gwaine asked, his voice almost gentle, which was rare for Gwaine. Percival looked from Gwaine to the laptop before sighing and pulling the ice pack away from his face.

"Whoa. Ouch. She had a couple of bricks then, huh." Gwaine joked, trying to relieve the tension that had built up.

Percival's face did look like it had had a couple of brick smashed into it. He had bruises covering most of the left side of his face and the area around his eye was black. There was no blood thankfully.

Gwaine reached up and closed Percival's bad eye gently. The eye lid was just as black as the rest of his face and Gwaine didn't like the look of it.

"Might be worth calling Gaius." He said and Percival groaned.

"Sorry mate but its pretty bad and we don't want it infected." Gwaine apologised. "I'll see if he can come here because I don't think you want to end up seeing anyone particularly."

Percival sighed and opened his eyes. He looked down at his laptop and began reading the comments as Gwaine grabbed the phone and dialled Gaius' number.

* * *

'Merlin Ambrosius; Look at Gwaine face though. It's like he's in love

Gwen White; Doesn't Gwaine have a girlfriend?

Kathy Hart; Not anymore. The gay bastard

Arthur Pendragon; Alright Kathy. Their not actually dating

Kathy Hart; He told me he was bi! I'm not dating any gay or bi man!

Merlin Ambrosius; lol

Leon Llew; this is a strange conversation - _four people like this_

Elyan White; You can say that again

Merlin Ambrosius; This is a strange conversation

Elyan White; I didn't meant it literally...

Morgana Le Fay; They should totally get together-_ Seven people like this_

Morgause Le Fay; Dear sister, I do believe Percival is straight

Merlin Ambrosius; This picture says otherwise

Arthur Pendragon; Stop being irritating Merlin - _Two people like this_

Lancelot Du Lac; Merlin's right. Percy's arm is actually round Gwaine- _Five people like this _

Gwen White; :P

Morgana Le Fay; Oh yeah! One nil to the Le Fay! *dances* - _Three people like this_

Arthur Pendragon; Shut it Morgana

Morgana Le Fay; Never! *evil laughter*

Percival Greal; Thanks guys. I appreciate the... Whatever crap this is

Gwen White: Ah shit... Hey Perce...

Arthur Pendragon; Percy... Hey... Uh...

Morgana Le Fay; Hey Perce. You should date Gwaine! - _Merlin Ambrosius likes this_

Percival Greal; Gwaine and I are just friends, nothing more. - _Gwaine Cervisie likes this_

Gwaine Cervisie; Yeah guys. We are just friends. And I hate you too Kathy! :P

Kathy Hart;_ Comment has been removed_

Percival Greal; Reported her for you mate.

Gwaine Cervisie; Thanks. :D

Merlin Ambrosius; Just friends, Arthur's waist

Arthur Pendragon; What the hell?

Morgana Le Fay; What kinda insult is that?

Merlin Ambrosius; A large one! XD- _Eight people like this_ **(I'm so proud of that insult!)**

Arthur Pendragon; Oh thanks guys.

Leon Llew; No problem Arthur! - _Seven people like this_

Gwaine Cervisie; Percy. Gaius says he'll be over in ten and you should put the ice back on your face.

Percival Greal; but its bloody freezing!

Gwaine Cervisie; Put the ice on your face or I will lean across the couch and make you.

Merlin Ambrosius; Just friends, Arthur's waist. XD

Arthur Pendragon; I can feel the love falling out the screen! Gah

Morgana Le Fay; Help! I'm drowning in the discarded heterosexualism! Only the gay is left!- _Five people like this_

Percival Greal; ...hsbsbixnbwh

Gwaine Cervisie; Hitting the keys with your head won't help your face!

Percival Greal; jsnekod hdbeikdkns osndye

Gwen White; What did he do to his face?

Gwaine Cervisie; He was attacked by an old lady!

Percival Greal; she had two bricks in her handbag I swear!

Gwen White; You were beaten up by an old lady! What happened to mr I'm so strong I don't even need sleeves? - _Five people like this_

Morgana Le Fay; Good one girl!

Gwen White; Thanks!

Percival Greal; ubsodnisb idbdidne

Gwaine Cervisie; I just read the earlier comments. I AM NOT IN LOVE MERLIN!

Merlin Ambrosius; Ooo. Caps lock! -_ Four people like this_

Percival Greal; Wait a sec... My arm was defiantly not round Gwaine thanks Lance!

Lancelot Du Lac; Use your eyes oh sleeveless one! - _five people like this_

Percival Greal; There is nothing wrong with not wearing sleeves!

Gwaine Cervisie; Percival! Put the ice back on your face or I will kiss you

Gwaine Cervisie; Fuck, I meant kill...

Merlin Ambrosius; OMG! OMG! OMG!

Morgana Le Fay; Nice cover story Gwaine

Gwen White; Have fun love birds

Leon Llew; Oh this is brilliant.

Lancelot Du Lac; Twitter here we come!- _Three people like this_

Percival Greal; Nice going Gwaine. Bloody brilliant.

Arthur Pendragon; Be nice to Percy, Gwaine! We don't want you breaking his heart

Gwaine Cervisie; Auto correct! I swear! It was autocorrect!

* * *

"Percy?" Gwaine asked cautiously, sitting down beside Percival. "You know it was autocorrect right?"

Percival only nodded and Gwaine shifted awkwardly.

"They're all being annoying assholes about it and you shouldn't..." Gwaine began but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Put the ice on your face or Gaius will have my neck." Gwaine whispered, picking up the ice pack and pressing it to Percival's eye, his fingers brushing Percival's cheek lightly. Percival rolled his one open eye, ignoring the warm feeling he had felt when Gwaine had brushed his cheek.

'What? Gwaine just a friend. Maybe the others are getting to my head.' He thought. He watched quietly as Gwaine opened the door and let Gaius inside.

"Hello Percival. Hear you had a bit of trouble with an elderly lady." Gaius chuckled. Percival raised his eyebrows and then winced. Gaius shook his head and removed the ice pack.

"How long have you had the ice pack off?" He asked and Gwaine slowly backed out the room.

"Uh..."

"Because you've let the infection set in."

* * *

**Like I said, so proud of that insult! **

**It took me sooo long to underline and italic all those names! Gah!**

**Anyway! See you next time!**

**Libs. ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	3. Chapter 3- Infections and Dreams

**I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner! Kill me now! Actually, on second thoughts...**

* * *

Gwaine closed the door behind Gaius and sighed. "I thought he would never leave!" When Percival didn't reply he walked over and sat beside his friend.

"You ok mate?" He asked, putting a hand on Percival's shoulder.

"Bloody brilliant. Never better." Percival snapped and Gwaine recoiled. Cautiously, he leant over and looked at Percival's laptop screen to find him on Facebook again.

"They aren't still talking are they!" Gwaine said incredulously.

"Oh they're still talking Gwaine. Still talking."

* * *

Morgana Le Fay; Does Gaius have pictures?

Merlin Ambrosius; Nope. Sorry. I wanted to see Percy's face too. O_o

Arthur Pendragon; Really?

Gwen White;Don't be ridiculous Arthur. Who wants to look at Perce when he's been beaten up by an old lady? If she can beat him up, I don't really want to know what Gwaine can do to him when they ... Uh... Kiss... - _Five people like this_

Lancelot Du Lac ; Gwen! Your mind! Ugh!

Gwen White;. it's amazing isn't it. - _Two people like this._

Morgana Le Fay; Wow Gwen. Did you take evil pills or something?

Gwen White; It's just natural talent.

Merlin Ambrosius; Who's watching Merlin tonight? I am - _Six people like this_

Arthur Pendragon; Who remembers that time when we all watched the last doctor who episode and Percival cried?

Morgana Le Fay; Me. It was hilarious!

Gwen White; He's just like a big girl

Merlin Ambrosius; No wonder Gwaine likes him. - _Five people like this_

Arthur Pendragon; And he can't make coffee!

Morgana Le Fay; It was coffee?

* * *

Gwaine had read enough. He snatched the laptop and typed.

'Alright guys. Gwaine here. I thank you for being jerks and mindless assholes and your opinions have been taken to heart. Please get a love life and stop worrying about mine or Percy's cause you honestly need one very badly if your that obsessed. Percival will not being coming into work tomorrow so I suggest you learn to make your own coffee and do your own work and get rid of that stupid cat. I will call in to your boss and explain. Have fun when your unemployed!'

Gwaine hit send and slammed the lid down.

"Percy. Don't listen to them ok. They're being bullies. Ignore them." He said, hugging the taller man who began crying.

"Hey. It's alright. There really is no need to cry into my shoulder." He said, trying to make a joke out of it and relive the tension created by the hug.

"You probably shouldn't cry when your eyes infected anyway." Gwaine added.

Percival nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Right. Sorry." He sniffed. "Thanks for uh.." He began.

"No problem. We can just spend a day here tomorrow. We missed Merlin and its nearly ten now anyway." Gwaine said, standing up. "And don't you dare think about sleeping there." He added as Percival made no attempt to stand up.

Gwaine sighed and hauled his friend to his feet and help him to his bedroom.

"Sleep well Perce." He smiled, closing the door before walking to his own bedroom.

* * *

People laughing. Everywhere. He couldn't turn anywhere. There was no where to run. No where to hide. Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, Morgause. Everyone stood laughing, lining the dark path he was running down. He reached a dead end and they surrounded him. They all had guns, all pointed to him.

"Wait." A voice echoed and the figures part to reveal Gwaine. Holding a gun. His finger on the trigger. Pulling the trigger. Pain. Pain all down his left side. Blood everywhere. No sound escaped his lips as he collapsed against the brickwork and all the others do his repeat his name mockingly.

"Percival. Percival. Percival. Percival. Percival."

"Percy? Percival! Wake up! Percival!"

Percival opened his eyes to find brown ones staring down at him. Gwaine sat back as he saw Percival awake and sighed. "You ok?"

Percival then realised he was shivering, drenched in sweat and felt terrible.

"I'd be lying if I said yes." He muttered and Gwaine couldn't help but smile.

"Try and go back to sleep." He advised and Percival shook his head.

"I don't want to..."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked, his voice slow almost like he was talking to a six year old.

"If you don't mind." Percival replied. "You don't have to." Gwaine laughed and Percival tilted his head slightly.

"You really are to nice for your own good." He chuckled as Percival shifted across the bed allowing him room to lie down.

"How am I 'to nice'?" Percival asked, nudging Gwaine slightly as he lay down beside him.

"You..." Gwaine waved his hands around and Percival laughed.

"You just generally are." Gwaine concluded, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"Alright. I'm to nice and your to Gwaine." Percival grinned.

"Gwaine isn't an adjective." Gwaine pouted.

"It is now."

"What's it mean then?"

"Lazy, drunken and rude... Hey!" Percival yelped as Gwaine shoved him off the bed and onto the floor.

"This is my bed!" He protested and Gwaine spread himself across the mattress. "Don't make my lie on top of you!"

Gwaine smirked then winced as Percival landed on top of him.

"Said I would." The taller man grinned, standing back up and Gwaine moved so he could lay down.

"That hurt Percy!" Gwaine whined.

"Shh Gwaine. Go to sleep." Percival grinned and turned out the light.

"But I can't." Gwaine muttered and Percival smiled into the darkness, glad of his friends company.

"Perce. Hey. It's ok. It's ok." Gwaine soothed as Percival's breathing became rapid and he began twisting and turning.

"Everything is ok. I'm right here." Gwaine said. He smiled as Percival relaxed and his breathing slowed down.

Gwaine stood up slowly and walked through the apartment to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out the ice pack and a bottle of water before walking back. Gwaine opened the water and drank from it thirstily. He shivered as the cold liquid went round his body and he tried to not make a noise but failed.

"If your cold you idiot, you should lie back down. The heating isn't even on." Percival said sleepily, rolling over to face Gwaine.

"Is that your way of trying to get me into your bed?" Gwaine grinned. "Sorry." He added as Percival face fell and his eyes reflected pain. He slid under the covers and Percival yelped.

"Bloody hell, your freezing!"

"Well, there is no heating and I just drank some cold wat-"

Gwaine was cut off by Percival's lips crashing against his. Percival pulled back and Gwaine didn't move.

"I am so sorry. I didn't.." Percival began but only got half way through his sentence before Gwaine reacted. Gwaine kissed him forcefully and all Percival could think about was Gwaine's warm lips against his. Melting him like chocolate melts on a warm day... Then he woke up.

* * *

**Aww, poor Percy. He's fallen for Gwaine. **

**Thanks to reviewer and followers who I won't name as I need to sleep cause I'm tired. *yawn***

**Libs. ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	4. Chapter 4- Fridges and Dream Diaries

**Why hello there! Thanks to all the new followers and reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!**

**This is set on the day BBC aired the Disir Episode!**

* * *

It was all a dream. Percival sat up and looked around. It was his room. He was in his room. By himself. No Gwaine. His eye stung and he groaned remembering Gaius telling him it was infected. He didn't want an infected eye, he wanted Gwaine. His lips pressed against his, his arms around his waist, his eyes, his scent, his touch, the sound of his voice whispering in his ear, purring.

Percival groaned, wondering what on earth he was thinking.

"So much for bloody straight." He muttered, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up.

He staggered to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing an ice pack and a can of beer before sitting down at the table and closing his eyes. Percival gingerly pressed the ice pack to his eye and sighed as the cold removed the stinging. He sipped his beer slowly and tried to forget his dream, unsuccessfully.

* * *

"You up already?" Gwaine asked, entering the kitchen and pulling a frying pan out a cupboard.

"Pancakes or bacon and egg?" He added, his head half in the fridge.

"I'm not hungry thanks Gwaine." Percival replied, finishing his seventh can and throwing it into the bin.

Gwaine nodded and pulled some bacon out the fridge. He put oil in the frying pan and slapped the bacon down.

He leant back against the counter and looked at Percival.

"No offence mate, but you look bloody terrible." Gwaine said, raising his eyebrows. "Have you been drinking?"

Percival glanced at the bin briefly and Gwaine looked worryingly at him.

"Bad dream or something?" He said, trying not to sound apprehensive.

"You could say that." Percival replied, watching as Gwaine flipped his bacon over.

"Anything interesting?"

"Gwaine!"

"Sorry. Just curious cause its not often you drink... Seven cans of beer." Gwaine smiled, putting some bread in the toaster.

"What was it about?" Gwaine added, his head in the fridge as he looked for the butter.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Percival replied and Gwaine nodded, forgetting about the fridge.

"Shit!" He yelped as he hit his head on the fridge.

"Stop laughing Perce. That actually hurt!" Gwaine moaned, pulling his head out the fridge and kicking the door closed slightly violently.

"Here." Percival smiled, throwing the ice pack at him. Gwaine caught it and pressed it to his head.

"Why are fridges so bloody hard!" He whined, grabbing a plate with one hand and holding the ice to his head with the other. Gwaine put his food on the plate and sat down beside Percival.

"It's not funny!" Gwaine said, nudging Percival in the ribs although he couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

* * *

"They gave me no sympathy!" Gwaine whined as the scene changed. "I just got flung backwards and I get nothing!"

"Yeah. But Mordred just got stabbed." Percival countered, before typing something into his laptop. The two men were spread across the sofa... Well, Gwaine was. Gwaine had taken up two thirds of the space and Percival had curled up around his laptop at the other end.

"But I've been thrown into a tree and into a cave wall!" Gwaine protested. "I deserve sympathy! Mordred can die, I don't care... What on earth are you typing? I'm seriously confused."

"I'm doing my work." Percival said but Gwaine wasn't convinced.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Can I see?"

"No."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows in a Gaius manner.

"Gwaine. You look like Gaius." Percival smiled but his smiled fell as Gwaine stole his laptop.

"Whoa. Gwaine. Hey! Give that back!" Percival yelped, trying to get it back but Gwaine stuck out an arm, preventing the taller man from reaching it.

Percival watched as Gwaine read the text slowly.

"How long have you kept these?" Gwaine asked, scrolling down the pages apon pages of text. Percival's Dream Diary.

"Five years. It's the most vivid, reoccurring and memorable ones..." Percival replied, looking down at his lap.

"And the one about me shooting you?"

"Three years."

"Two things. One, you should be a story writer. These are really detailed and two. Why didn't you tell me?" Gwaine said, scrolling through the rest of the document.

"There not something I particularly like talking about."

"Oh really." Gwaine muttered, as he began reading the most recent page. Gwaine read in silence, his mind drawing pictures of the dream only occasionally broken by Colin Morgan's voice.

Gwaine shut the lid slowly and placed the laptop on the floor. He shuffled across the sofa so he was closer to Percival before asking, "what if I told you I have that dream? Just the last part, the part where we kiss and its magical. What would you say?"

"I'd say nothing." Percival replied and Gwaine stared at him unconvinced.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. I'd probably make the bravest move of my life though."

"Oh. And what's that?" Gwaine asked, raising an eyebrow and his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

* * *

**Oh I'm so irritating! Cliff hangers!**

**Din dun dun!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	5. Chapter 5- Catherine Wheels and the GHS

**Hiya guys! Only two Merlin episodes left! *gasp***

**Its the end of the world!**

**I'm kidding... So, you all got ever so slightly tense after the cliff hanger ending so...**

* * *

_"I'd say nothing." Percival replied and Gwaine stared at him unconvinced._

_"Honestly?"_

_"Honestly. I'd probably make the bravest move of my life though."_

_"Oh. And what's that?" Gwaine asked, raising an eyebrow and his voice dropping to a husky whisper._

"This." Percival whispered before pressing his lips to Gwaine's. Gwaine swore his heart had just let off fireworks and was currently imitating catherine-wheels. He remained motionless, his mind coming up blank with what he should do until Percival began pulling away. Then Gwaine reacted. He wrapped his arms round Percival's neck and kissed him so fiercely that Percival opened his mouth slightly. Gwaine took full advantage and slipped his tongue through the gap and began exploring Percival's mouth. Percival pulled Gwaine closer, their bodies pressed against each other. When they pulled away, it was only because they could no longer breathe. Both men sat, arms around each other, panting heavily.

"I take it your not straight anymore huh." Gwaine breathed, almost smug.

"I guess not. But then I never guessed I'd fall for my best friend and then be kissed by him in the space of 24 hours." Percival laughed and Gwaine nuzzled his neck gently. Percival closed his eyes, exhaling deeply and Gwaine practically curled up next to him.

"D'you call my boss?" Percival asked and Gwaine groaned.

"Pass the phone would you." He asked and Percival handed it to him.

"Do you want anything? I think we have some cake in the fridge." He added, standing up and Gwaine shook his head, pressing the phone to him ear.

"I'll just share yours." He winked and Percival walked off towards the kitchen.

"Hello?" A man on the other end picked up.

"Ah. Hello. Is that Doctor Uther Pendragon?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Ah. Good. My name is Gwaine. I'm calling to say Percival Greal won't be into work today."

"And why is that?"

"Your other employees were affectively cyber-bullying him and he's quite shaken up over the ordeal. Not to mention his encounter with an elderly madam and her handbag full of bricks."

"Really?"

"Yes Sir. Really."

"Alright. I expect him in on Tuesday. He can have Monday off as well if he would like."

"That is much appreciated. Thank you Doctor."

"No problem Gwaine. Percival is my best worker. I was planning on giving him some time off anyway."

"Oh. He'd be happy to hear that, I'm sure."

"Alright. Thank you for calling."

"Thank you. Bye." Gwaine hung up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Percy! You can have tomorrow off too!" He practically sang, skipping into the kitchen. "Percy?"

Percival sat, slumped in his chair, his phone lying on the table, bleeping occasionally. Gwaine grabbed the phone and his breath hitched slightly.

'Dear Mr Greal,

We regret to inform you your mother passed away at 6:54 this morning.

We understand this must be hard for you and we offer our greatest sympathise.

Gaius.

GHS (Gaius' Health Service.) '

'That's got to be the rudest way of telling someone that.' Gwaine thought angrily, throwing Percival's phone over his shoulder and it made a satisfying clunk noise.

"Oh Percy. I'm sorry." He said, sitting down beside Percival and hugging him. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure she's in heaven now hey. Huh. Look at me. Babe. Look at me." Gwaine watched as he turned to face him, tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm the only one left Gwaine. It's only me left." Percival sobbed and Gwaine shook his head.

"It's not Perce. You've still got me right." Gwaine smiled and Percival smiled back wanly.

"I can see why I fell for you in 24 hours now. You really are perfect." Percival said before he kissed Gwaine.

* * *

**There you go! You can step away from the cliff now! **

**I have written a bunch of fluff to follow this so if you want me to post it just say!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	6. Chapter 6- Taxis and Baking

**Hiya Guys! How were your Christmases? Good? That's good to hear.**

**Did you see the final of Merlin?! I was bawling my eyes out! So much PercivalxGwaine love! I can't believe they killed Gwaine!**

**Anyway, that aside, I'm sorry I haven't posted recently but I have been reading your reviews and you all really want me to continue with little fluff bits!**

**Enjoy the last main chapter:**

* * *

"Do you think she would have approved?" Gwaine asked as the Taxi drove then back to their apartment after Percival's mums funeral.

"Approved of what?" Percival asked.

"Me and you." Gwaine said and Percival laughed.

"What?" Gwaine grinned.

"She adored you Gwaine. She though you were a brilliant person and we were good influences on each other. She'd have been the first one at the door congratulating us." Percival smiled, linking his hand with Gwaine's.

"I'm glad." Gwaine yawned. "What's the time?"

"Evidently, time you were in bed." Percival replied and Gwaine pouted.

"With me beside you you idiot." Percival whispered as the cab slowed and stopped. They got out and Percival paid before they walked up to the apartment.

"My head aches." Gwaine murmured.

"You got drunk! At my mums funeral!" Percival yelped and Gwaine retreated slightly. He backed up and fell onto the sofa.

Percival rolled his eyes and pulled Gwaine back up.

"Come on. Maybe I can kiss the alcohol out of you." Percival winked and Gwaine followed him like a puppy, practically fawning all over him.

* * *

'**Percival Greal** is in a relationship'- _seven people like this_

**Merlin Ambrosius**: It's Gwaine! Is it Gwaine!

**Morgana Le Fay:** Who else would it be idiot! Of course it's Gwaine!

**Gwen White**: Congrats you two! Sorry about before! - _three people like this_

**Leon Llew**: Yeah. Sorry guys! -_Six people like this_

**Lancelot Du Lac:** Your arm was defo around him tho!

**Elyan White**: Lance. Drop it. - _Gwaine Cervisie likes this_

**Gwaine Cervisie**: I've forgiven you all. Cause I'm nice! Have you forgiven them Perce?

**Percival Greal**: Maybe.

**Arthur Pendragon**: Gah! It's a yes or no answer mate! -_ five people like_ _this_

**Percival Greal**: .…... Fine. I forgive you all. - _Eight people like this_

**Percival Greal**: Only because I don't want you pestering me when I come into work... Was my coffee really that bad Morgana?

**Morgana Le Fay**: No. It was great. I just wasn't really paying attention and just drank it without knowing! Sorry if that offended you in anyway! Xxxx - _Arthur Pendragon likes this._

* * *

Percival felt someone's breath ticking his spine so I closed the lid.

"I was reading that." Gwaine sulked and Percival tilted his head back so he could see Gwaine.

"Hullo. Your back late. It's nine thirty. Work ok?" He asked and Gwaine nodded.

"Wasn't to bad."

He kissed Percival's nose before jumping over the back of the sofa and cuddling up beside him.

"Did you hear the news? Bout Merlin?" Percival asked, wrapping an arm round Gwaine.

"No. And which Merlin?" Gwaine grinned and Percival rolled his eyes.

"The TV Show you idiot." He ruffled Gwaine's hair causing Gwaine to whimper and try to make his hair 'pretty' again.

"This is the last season. They're finishing it here."

Gwaine stared up, wide eyed, hands in his hair, and Percival nodded.

"But! But! Does that mean no more Eoin and Tom on the same show? Tom won't be able to be sleeveless and poor Bradley won't be able to cope without Colin!" Gwaine began ranting about how they couldn't finish Merlin and Percival politely listened until Gwaine began talking about how sexy the knights were and how he wouldn't mind getting them in his bed.

"Alright. That's enough." Percival smiled, shoving a sofa cushion in Gwaine's face and preventing him from talking. He pulled it away and Gwaine coughed.

Gwaine closed his eyes and relaxed against Percival's shoulder, breathing in the smell of chocolate.

"Have you been baking?" He mumbled and he could feel Percival laugh.

"Yes. I made chocolate chip muffins." Percival replied, expecting Gwaine to jump up and run to the kitchen but he didn't. He just snuggled closer to Percival, nuzzling his head against Percival's neck.

"Someone's in a clingy mood this evening." Percival remarked and Gwaine sat up.

"I don't have to cuddle you if you don't want. I can just eat the muffins instead." He smiled slyly and Percival cuffed him lightly round the head.

"Don't even think about it." He laughed and Gwaine kissed him gently.

"I wouldn't dare." He whispered against Percival's lips before kissing him again.

* * *

**And there you have it! The (sort of) end!**

**Thank you all so much for being so supportive of this story! **

**Fluff won't be regular as I'm trying to finish my story 'Haunted' so I'll be focusing on that!**

**Thank you so much guys!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


End file.
